


The Hybrid Brother

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Squirting, oral (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: You’re in New Orleans because you need to speak with the leader of the Tremé Coven but when one of the Originals shows up you learn he’s achieved one of his biggest goals you can’t help it when a congratulations evolves.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Reader, Klaus Mikaelson/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Kudos: 40





	The Hybrid Brother

You had known the family for over a thousand years. 

You had tended to him when Mikael had beaten him time and time again. When Rebekah and even Elijah dared not go against their father, when the bonds of family had not been as strong as they were now, you had been there for him. 

In fact, you were the first vampire that Rebekah had turned. 

You had traveled with the Mikaelsons and dealt with their family drama for about 800 years before you had had to step away. 

Truthfully, you’re not entirely sure how you managed to survive the family but you had watched as they all evolved. 

Though you didn’t know what it was, you had watched as Finn’s revulsion for what he had become played itself out and, truthfully, you were unsurprised when you heard that the man had turned against his siblings and tried to kill them. 

Whenever Elijah did something that he would have to put behind the red door. You watched how each and every single time, it broke a piece of him. How it sharpened him…

You watched as Rebekah built up her wall. How she turned from such a caring young girl into a woman who was more guarded than any treasure could ever be. Both by her brothers and by the own walls she erected. 

You watched as Kol’s inability to do magic broke something within him and how he had tried to cling to his family instead. Only to be broken and upset each time that the bonds were uncomfortably stretched. How he mourned his relationships with his siblings… 

You were there when Klaus daggered Fin the first time when he daggered Elijah When he daggered Kol(the first three times) and even when he daggered Rebekah. 

How you’d managed to get out of being daggered you have no idea but you also weren’t going to complain about it. 

You had left when they came to New Orleans the first time. 

By that time, the Mikaelsons had been dubbed the Originals. They were known for their acts of selfishness, their acts of violence, and the brutal levels they would go to for each other. 

They were the whispered boogeyman that fell on ears

You had no name. You had no place. You were simply, you. 

It was Klaus and Elijah’s interest in the child, Marcellus, that had eventually led you away. You had no problem with the boy himself but the fact that in all these years that you had spent with Elijah and Klaus and Kol you had never been treated as they treated the boy… you hadn’t been treated as family… that had stung. 

Though, perhaps, it was not entirely their fault. You had, after all, ended up in bed with three of the brothers over the years… Klaus, Elijah, and Kol. 

You had the misfortune of falling for each of the brothers individually and there were times when you had locked away any vestiges of humanity… each of these had led to you with one, two, or even all three of the brothers at any given time. 

When your humanity was turned back on or you found yourself near any of that again… well emotions weren’t really something you knew how to deal with and so that was why you had left. 

You traveled around North America for a couple of decades. Whispers of the Mikaelsons reaching your ears every now and then.

Last you heard, they were back in New Orleans. 

Which, unfortunately, was where you were currently at. You had needed a spell done… One that was a specialty of the Tremé Coven. But getting a hold of them was proving trickier than you thought. 

So you’d checked into a hotel and had just finished a wonderful shower when you walked into the room and were greeted by the site of a head of beautiful brown hair and blue eyes that always made you feel like you were being stalked. 

“Yes… Why don’t you come in… Niklaus?” you growl at the man in question. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in town, Y/N?” the man questions and you can hear that he’s actually genuinely curious. 

Scoffing, you shake your head as you make your way towards your suitcase, “I don’t see why it would matter to you.”

“You well know I have many enemies Y/N,” you hear the man growl and there’s something about him that’s different this time and you can feel a shiver travel down your spine. 

Turning around, you are completely unsurprised to find that he’s directly in front of you, leaving no room for personal space. 

“Have I ever given you reason to think i would ever turn against you, Klaus?!” you snap at him, “I stood by your family for years. And when you and Elijah or you and Kol fought.. I ALWAYS stood by you!” 

Klaus gives you an interesting look and you realize that his eyes are… gold? 

Gasping, you realize what it means, and you whisper, “You broke the curse…”

Klaus looks surprised by your statement as he takes a half-step away from you and nods his head, “We found the Petrova doppelganger.” 

There was a moment of silence between the two of you before you realized exactly what that meant and you squealed happily as you launched yourself at him. 

As if on instinct you felt his arms wrap around your waist. Pulling away from him softly you looked into his eyes and offered hima small smile, “I knew you’d break it.”

It was then that you realized that you were still in your towel from the shower and, had you been huma, you would probably be blushing.

Trying to step away from Klaus you feel his hands tighten on your waist and you look up at him, surprised when you see the way his pupils are blown. 

“Klaus?” you whisper. You don’t dare raise your voice any higher cause you know what him looking at you like that means. You know what it means to you. 

Even know, you can feel your arousal pooling in your stomach. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he whispers and because you know this is a rare moment of tenderness from him, a moment that you may not get again, you push yourself up on your toes and press your lips to his. 

It’s not a soft kiss either, it’s messy and Klaus responds by being just as enthusiastic as you are. He nips at your lips as he takes control of the kiss and as you wrap your arms around his neck, you feel his hands fall to your ass. 

He picks you up and you wrap your legs around him, the towel falling away from your skin as he lifts you, and you can feel his hard length pressed against your most intimate parts. 

At the small moan you made, Klaus pulled back and smirked at you before dropping you on the bed. Quickly he pulled his shirt off before settling himself on the bed. You had to bite back a smile at the site of him like that, something that you had dreamed of a thousand times, but he leaned in a moment later and pressed a kiss to your lips before his own lips began to travel down your neck, his fingers skimming down your waist. 

When his mouth reached your breasts he quickly nipped at your nipple before swirling his tongue around it, causing you to arch into him slightly as your hands moved to his hair. Klaus merely chuckled before he sucked your breast into his mouth. 

You were so focused on his mouth that you didn’t even realize what his fingers were doing until you felt two of his thick fingers opening you and his thumb is on your clit. It had been years since you’d been with anyone and while you know it’s going to be a pleasurable evening, the feeling of Klaus’ fingers stretching you with his fingers burns slightly.

He moves slowly and precisely against your skin. His fingers fucking in and out of you at just the right pace before his lips move from your breasts and down your waist.

“Nicklaus,” you whispered when he was at your waist, desperate for more of him.

He simply growls at you, telling you to be patient . He then focused his losses moving closer to your soaking cunt. 

His rough hands moved to your sensitive thighs and he spread your legs out. Putting you on full display for him before he leaned in and licked through your heatedlips.

“Fuck,” you cry out at the sensation and Klaus’ lips wrap around your clit making your eyes roll back slightly. 

Even if it hadn’t been years, Klaus was always able to make you come pretty quickly. 

Klaus continued to use his fingers and mouth to bring you closer to your orgasm. His fingers played you expertly and his mouth and tongue only made it all the better.

You were left a begging mess, his name chanted repeatedly before he picked up the speed of his fingers

Your orgasm hit you like a freight train and you could feel yourself coming completely undone around him. He pulls away from you for a moment later and you see that his face is completely covered in your essence. 

“I forgot you tend to be a squirter,” the hybrid tells you as he slips out of his pants. 

You can’t help but chuckle, your orgasm leaving you on a beautiful high and you feel Klaus climbing between your legs. You can feel his thick cock nudging at your entrance and he moves the tip of him between your wet folds making you whimper before he pushes into you desperately slowly 

“Klaus,” you beg… and the man obliges you by pushing the rest of the way into you with one thrust. The feeling is so intense that you’re hands come up to his back and you can feel your nails drag into his skin 

Klaus begins to thrust into you at a brutal pace. Pulling you towards him and changing the angle so that he’s hitting your g-spot repeatedly and you tighten around him. 

“That’s it Sweetheart,” he growls in your ear, “Come all over me.”

He bites into your neck, breaking the skin and the fact that he’s feeding on you while fucking you sends you over the edge and you can feel yourself coming again, this time you can tell that you’re soaking the sheets beneath you as your orgasm squirts out and Klaus continues to pump into you. 

Your a mumbling mess as he continues to fuck you chasing his own release and it’s a few minutes later but he does. Hips stuttering she can feel him coming as his body finds it’s release and his heavy panting as he collapses almost on top of her, his arms catching him. 

The man in pulls out of you and you groan slightly at the loss of him. 

“What are you here for Y/N?” he asks after a few minutes of silence. 

You chuckle softly but shake your head, of course he would still worry about that. 

“I’m just here to see if I can find the leader of the Treme Coven… I need a spell done for a young witch,” you answer him honestly. 

Klaus tenses beside you… they have their own issues with the Treme’s currently but he knows you don’t know about that. When you had left, he had almost stormed out of New Orleans to go after you himself but Elijah and Kol and both reminded him that you needed some time. 

It was, after all, just after they had each made very public relationships after the four of you had had some wonderful nights together. You had to have been hurt. No… you had been devastated.

But it was a different time… no one would have understood the relationship you had with the brothers. Hell, they had barely understood it themselves. Each of them was desperately selfish with their lovers. 

  
But with you… with you… 

Well he knew just as well as his brothers did that you loved them all fiercely and none of them were willing to give you up but making you choose between them would only serve to hurt everyone involved so they had agreed to sharing you… They had agreed to allowing you to be with whomever you wanted and never say a word. 

But rumors had arisen and they’d needed to squash those rumors or your reputation would have been destroyed and so they had. They had announced engagements. 

So no… Klaus had not gone after you but that did not mean that he didn’t have a network of people keeping an eye on you. 


End file.
